Trans Luigi
by Sonickuuu
Summary: I've never felt like a girl physically or mentally. How will my friends and family react when I tell them this?
1. The Confession

Deep breaths, just take deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, in, in, shit. I keep panicking. Okay. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. I have my breathing under control. I look at the clock and grunt when I see that it's two p.m. He should be home in three hours. I look around. Man, we really let this place go after Mama left this house to us and hightailed it out of here. Maybe I should clean, that always helps me relax.

Picking up laundry, I notice Mario hasn't emptied out any of his pants' pockets. Maybe that's how he loses everything. I decide to empty them out for him. Thinking about him makes my heart beat faster, to which I decide to not think about him. I mindlessly do chores to help clean my mind. Wow, I didn't realize we had so many things lost due to poor cleaning habits.

I look at the clock again. It's bright lights show it's 4:45 p.m. Oh dear, he'll be home soon. I start to breath crazily again. It'll be fine, just tell him and he'll understand, won't he? I take a quick shower to relax myself and when I get out, it's 5:03 p.m. He'll be home soon.

Hurrying to my bedroom, I change into an old green t-shirt and some worn out pants. I dry my long hair after I'm done, I sit in the living room and wait for Mario's arrival.

He gets home at 5:16 and I scurry to the door to unlock it for him. As he walks in, he turns to me and says, "Hey sis, I want to know if there's anything you want me to pick up tonight. I'm going to the store later." I cringe when he called me "sis". "U-uh no, not really," I respond. He scrunches his eyebrows. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little squeamish today."

"Huh?" I ask. He could tell something was off. Oh no, oh no, o-oh no. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad. Should I just tell him? What would he think of me if I did? I knew I couldn't keep my secret in forever. I _had_ to tell him sooner or later, and I _knew_ if I waited, then I would just feel worse and worse until I confessed to him.

"Hey, uh, M-Mario?" I ask. He looks at me, clearly puzzled by my question when he was looking for an answer. "Yeah Luciana? What is it?" he asks. "I need to tell you something. Here, uh, have a seat on the couch." I feel hot tears coming to my eyes already. Man, I'm such a crybaby. "Why?" he asks me, and I can tell he's confused about the whole conversation.

I take a deep breath and say, "I have something to tell you, and you might hate me forever because of it, but I need to get this off of my chest." He looks into my eyes and whispers under his breath, "Di-did you do something illegal?" I almost gasp, "N-no! I would never do anything like that! It's nothing like that!" He lets out a sigh of relief. "As long as we won't get in trouble with the authorities because of it Sis, I don't think what you'll say will matter that much."

There it is again. "Sis" has always been what he's called me, but it just stings every time he says it. Oh, how I want to get this over with. I wipe some of my tears off of my face, ready to tell him the news. I can see some of his own appearing on his face. That's… weird. He usually never cries. I lift my right hand to grasp onto his left and I raise my left to cover his left.

"U-um, you know how I've been acting kinda… off lately? Well, uh, there _is_ a reason for it, albeit a quite stupid one. I-I think I might be… oh how do I say it? It's on the tip of my tongue, but like, I think I would prefer it if you called me… u-um… u-u-um." My breath starts shaking as my tears flow freely from my face. "Luciana… what are you trying to say? Please, unless you killed someone, I don't think anything you say can be _that_ bad." he tells me.

I look at him. He appears blurry from behind all of my tears. "Well, _technically,_ I didn't kill someone, but… Oh! How do I say this? Luciana is dead… sort...of?" He looks completely baffled. "What, are you a demon who's possessed my sister and has finally come to tell me about it?" he asks. I chuckle softly to this. "N-no, I mean…" I look off into space, unable to describe what I mean.

"I mean, well, Luciana doesn't really exist anymore, I guess. Hear me out on this, but, like, I don't think I'm a… well… your sister…?" He chuckles at this, clearly coming up with a joke. "So what, Mama finally told you you were adopted?" My eyes must be the size of disks, because he seems to panic slightly. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You're not adopted! I can get a DNA test if you want one!" Oh, it was a joke… I'm quite dumb, so of course I didn't get it…

"No, not in that sense. I mean, well, in the sense I don't feel… like a girl? Both physically and mentally? I feel like… a guy?" I pause. There it is, all on the nonexistent table. He pauses for a few minutes, I freak out. Does he hate me? Does he want me dead? Oh, why did I tell him about this? He probably thinks I'm horrible and I should have never been born. I probably shouldn't have, but that's my own opinion anyhow. Oh, he hates me. I know he does. I always knew he-

"So… you're like… trans?" he asks as he looks up into the distance, not really focusing on anything in particular. Wait what? I-is that what it's called? I look at him, head tilted slightly. "I believe so? I- I'm trans, I guess." He looks down slightly, but still not looking towards me. I feel his hand slip out of my grasp. I knew it. I knew it! He hates me! Everyone hates me! I shouldn't live to see another day! That's what everyone wants, anyway.

He turns to me and looks me up and down very slowly. I feel dread creep up my spine. I know he's going to say "I hate you!" or "Get out of my sight forever!" or something along those lines. I know it! He stops looking and lands on my eyes. I almost go just at the thought of what he's going to say. As he opens his mouth to speak, I'm already prepared to take whatever comes out of his mouth. It couldn't be worse than anything I've already thought myself before, can it?

"So, what should I call you, Bro?"


	2. The Haircut

…What? What? What?

"P-pardon?" I ask Mario, I had been taken aback by what he had just said. Did he really just ask that? He looks at me, his face slightly twisted into a confused expression. He knew I had heard him, but I myself still couldn't process what he asked.

"I asked what I should call you. Y'know, like a preferred name? One that sounds… more manly than Luciana." Wait, he- he supported this? "I- wait. You're okay with this entire thing?" I ask. My head was spinning in circles. I thought he would hate me! I had been certain! "You- you're okay with this?" I whispered. This was crazy!

"Why wouldn't I be? We're family, Luciana, oh- wait uh..." he trails off and starts to fiddle with his thumbs. He's starting to look uncomfortable. I should probably say something. "Actually I- I haven't thought about a name for myself yet...Do you have any suggestions?" His face contorts to one of obvious thinking. "Hmm… Do you want something similar to what you were born with? Do you want something completely unrelated?"

Oh, what _do_ I want? Something close? I could go with Lucio, Luciano, Lorenzo, Luigi… Those were all pretty good, but what about totally different? There's Benito, Faustino, Ricci, Ventura… Those are pretty good too! Oh, this is harder than I thought, but I think I liked Benito and Luigi best. Benito was light and had a nice feel to it, but Mario and Benito? That sounds quite… wrong. On the other hand, Luigi sounds pleasant, but somewhat… tough I guess? Plus, Mario and Luigi did sound a lot better.

I look to my brother, "I know, how about Luigi?" He snaps out of his thought process immediately. "Luigi? That's it?" I nod in response. "Luigi it is!" His entire face lights up. I'm so incredibly happy that he's okay with this entire ordeal. I'm so happy that I don't even notice the tears in my eyes when they start to flow down my cheeks. I do notice his though, and I gladly hug him and bury my face into his chest.

We stay in that position for a while, then I stand up after he lets go. "Mario! What are we going to do!?" He look up towards me. "About what?" he asks. "About everything! My clothes, my hair, my um… chest… What are we going to do about them? My wardrobe is mostly dresses, my hair is all the way to the middle of my back, and uh… y'know… I'm not really flat chested..." He starts to get up and leave. Where was he going? "Stay right here" he tells me.

He comes back a little while later with his razor and a pair of scissors. I know where this is going. "Okay, I'm not sure about the other two things, but the least I can do is cut and style your hair for you. Any ideas on what you want?" I don't actually. "I'll just uh, I'll take what you can do." I tell him. "Oh! I can do my hairstyle if you want!" he tells me excitedly. "Oh, alright. Is it going to be exact?" I ask him. "More or less, since it's the only style I can do well." I look around the room. "Should I take a seat? I don't think you'll be able to reach my bangs because of our height difference."

"I… didn't think about that. Give me a moment." He leaves again. He does come back only a minute later, with a dining chair in his arms. "You could've gotten our rolling chair from in front of the computer desk." I inform him. He sets the chair in front of me. "Too late, I already have this and like hell I'm hauling this thing around again. C'mon sit, sit." I sit down and I can hear the snipping of the scissors as Mario gets used to them.

After I sit down, I can feel all my anxiety that I had balled up make my heart pound in my chest. It was so loud that I could hear it in my ears. I fidget every time Mario grabs my hair. He whispers behind my back, "Are you okay? You keep jerking every time I grab your hair." I take a deep breath. "I'm fine, chop it off as much as you need to." I feel him grab my hair again, but this time, I only scrunch my face up. This haircut was a huge step for me.

The first cut is difficult, to say the least, but after it is over and done with, I feel all my anxiety melt away. I'm able to sit still in the chair for the rest of the haircut, with the help of being able to hum to myself. That always helps. After he finishes cutting and trimming my hair in the back, Mario begins to work on my bangs. They were essentially the finale, and would be the hardest part of my hair to work with, so I don't blame him.

After he is done, he takes a step back to admire his work and I could practically see the stars in his eyes. He circles around me afterwards, analyzing any minor mistakes and he begins to fix them. There weren't many, I notice, _maybe_ two or three. Four tops, but not any more. I guess this is a style he could do well. When he circles back to the front again, I can see him full of pride. Whether it was for the haircut, himself, or me, I can't tell.

"Can I go get a mirror?" I ask him. I have no clue how this style looks on me. Hopefully, it doesn't look _horrible_ , but if it looks bad, then I could live with that. It wouldn't be my first time with a bad haircut, and it probably wouldn't be my last. He leans on his feet, obviously eager about something. "Not yet, give me a moment to do something."

He walks behind me again. What was he doing? I feel his hand on my shoulder and he begins to make sweeping motions. Oh, he was getting the loose hair off of me, probably so that I look a little better when I finally get to see what I look like. He grunts as he grabs a nearby broom and begins sweeping. "I don't want you tracking all your hair across the house, especially since you just cleaned the place up. I don't want all that hard work to go to waste, y'know?" I hear him putting up the broom after a minute. "I'm done now, okay? Wait right here while I go fetch a mirror for you."

He walks away briskly, and I get to feel my head. My hair was obviously a lot shorter, especially my bangs. I was born with incredibly fluffy hair that, for some reason, would stay in place if you moved it. Now, I can barely see my bangs when I look up. I guess Mario had lifted them a bit, so that was nice.

My hand naturally went to the back of my head once I got to the back of my scalp. A habit I learned when I was younger and I would comb through my long hair when I was nervous. I flinched when I feel the back of my neck. It was weird not to have hair covering it. Just as I finish combing through the rest of my hair, Mario returns with a mirror. I gently take it from his grasp. "So, how is it?" He asks. When I look down, I gasp and my eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"It's wonderful."


	3. The Date

"You really think so?" he asks me. "Yes, it's… it suits me pretty well… I think." I tell him. "I love it, but only if I could do something about my clothes now..." I mumble to myself. "I can't do much about _that_ right now _,_ but I could lend you some of my t-shirts if it'll make you feel better. They should be kinda big on you, so it might make you feel better."

I can't do that to him. We're not… really the richest people around and he needs his clothes for work. I can't work myself because someone has to take care of the house, and I'm not really ever in a stable state of mind to interact with people. All I can do is help around the house. That means it would be a while before we could get any newer clothes for me. I always prioritize Mario over myself, anyway. "No, you don't have to! I'll be fine with the couple of ones I have."

He stares me in the eyes. "You sure?" I nod my head. "Yeah, you need your clothes for work. Also, you mostly only have red shirts, and that color doesn't really suit me." He shrugs. "Whatever, if you need them, you know where to find me. Hey, what time is it?" I take a glance at the clock. "It's half past seven, why?" I see panic spread across his face and his eyes widen. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He hurries across the room to the couch and picks up his wallet. "I have a date with Peach tonight! I'm late! She's going to be pissed!" Oh dear.

"You've been dating for three years and we're both twenty-seven! I'm certain she'll understand that you're late. Plus, you could just tell her you had work occupying you. You're a twenty-four/seven plumber, it would make sense." He scrunches his eyebrows. "Luciana, oh sorry, Luigi, you know I don't lie, _especially_ to Peach. I just can't." I nod and speak, "It's fine, don't worry, I understand, You _can_ tell her it was family business. That would technically be true."

He heads for the door and opens it. "True, true." He puts on his shoes and steps into the door frame. "I'll talk to you later, alright? I love you little bro!" I smile. "Love you too big bro! Take care! Also, hey, tell Peach I said hi!" "I will! See ya!" He closes the door and I can hear his feet hit the pavement as he runs to his truck. Well, I guess I have some free time to do whatever I want for a bit. Might, as well do some research on, what did he say earlier, trans? I guess I have to do some research on trans stuff, maybe clothes if they have them.

I fix myself a cheese and mushroom pizza with ultra thin crust and I plop down in front of our computer with two slices. I go to the web, searching "trans clothes" first. After I read a few articles, I find one that's only for "trans guys". Is- is that what I am? It would make sense I guess, since it would seem a trans girl is a woman. Trans people wouldn't misgender themselves, so it would be only logical. As I scroll through the article, I see an unfamiliar word, "binder".

Since I've never seen this word before, it peaks my interest. I look up "trans binder" and I'm awestruck at the results. This is amazing! It would help me hide my chest and look more masculine! I'm not really all that busty in the fist place being a 35A cup, but there's still room for improvement I believe. How much do one of these cost? I look at some online stores to see they're fifty to eighty dollars. Yikes, I don't think we have that much to spare.

I bookmark all the store pages for later. Maybe I can buy one if they go on sale one day, but not right now. I stay on the internet for a little more than two hours, just to relax and watch some videos. I glance at the clock after my final one to see that it's nine forty-five. Mario should be back home soon, so I'll just wash my plate and maybe take a nap if he isn't home by then. Just as I reach the sink to clean my dish, I hear the door unlock and swing open.

I swing around to look at the door, only to see Mario with the biggest grin to possibly ever be on his face. "Luigi!" he shouts. "Peach asked if you would want to go shopping with her!" Confused, I ask, "Why?" "Please don't be mad at me, okay?. Well, she asked about the family business excuse and so I told her about what happened earlier." My mouth quickly turned into a frown, but I shake my head. "I'm not mad at you. So, what did she say?"

"Well, she said that a friend of hers is trans too! She's going to ask if her friend wants to come too, so that you can have someone to talk to! Sadly, it's her ex boyfriend, so I don't want to really come along myself, but if you want to, then the deal's open. She said it'll probably be next week, and she'll pay for everything!" I close my eyes, look down, shake my head, and mumble, "Rich people..." Peach belongs to a wealthy family, who supposedly was related to royalty. Despite always being given what she wanted and being pampered half to death, she was extremely kind and donated at least one thousand dollars every month to shelters of all kinds.

I looked up to face Mario, "Look, I would love to, but you know me, I don't do to well talking to her and I'll probably stumble over all my words when speaking. Plus, there's going to be a complete stranger there! I'll probably speak incoherent sentences most of the time! And to top it all off, she paying for everything! I'm going to be super embarrassed! I don't know about doing this..." Mario sighed. "Hey, hey. It's okay, I know what you mean, but what's the chance an opportunity like this will ever come up again?"

Damn, that was true. I was torn between going or not. This was a rare opportunity though, so I should probably take it. I sighed and slouched my shoulders. "I'll go. Oh, wait, did she tell you what her ex is like? If he's a bad person, then I might not actually go. Do you know his job?" Mario shrugged. "Peach didn't really ever tell me about him, mostly that he was a pretty sweet guy, but headstrong, argumentative, and hated to lose at anything. Apparently, he's been working on those things ever since they broke up, so he probably won't be as bad as he used to. They still talk from time to time, so he's obviously not a bad dude. We both know Peach would never be friends with someone like that. Also, he's a professional body builder trainer, to answer your question about his job."

Oh, that wasn't too bad, We all have our faults after all. Plus, a professional body builder trainer? That must mean he's a brick house. "Alright then, I keep what I said, I'll go. Is there any date in mind?" I asked. "She going to look into next Tuesday." I pout my lips and nod in response. "Yeah, I can do Tuesday. Any time?" He just looked at me. "I didn't ask, but it'll probably be in the afternoon." That's nice.

"Hey Mario?" "Yeah?" "You haven't shut the door." "Oh! Oh! That's probably why it's so drafty in here." He whipped around to close the door and lock it. He got out his phone to look at the time. "Hey, it's ten, so I'm going to head to bed soon since I have work in the morning. Goodnight, love you." I start to head after him into our shared bedroom, forgetting about my plate. "Love you too! I'll be heading off myself soon. Oh wait, can I ask something real quick?" He hums as he takes off his shoes, so I'll take that as a yes. "What's the name of Peach's ex? I'm kinda getting tired of just using his pronouns to refer to him." "Oh, his name?" "Yeah, his name."

"His name is Bowser."


End file.
